El dulce canto de rin
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: -señor jaken dígame porque están feo, señor jaken dígame porque están feo-cantaba la dulce niña mientras recogía flores. - rin cállate-dijo jaken mientras suspiraba pesadamente rin te puedes callar- jaken ya estaba harto de escuchar su voz -no al señor sesshomaru le gusta-dijo alegre cantando más fuerte pequeño one-short dejen review


**Hola esta es mi primera vez que hago un sesshoxrin fue algo inesperado para mi pues estaba viendo inuyasha XD eh aquí mi idea jejeje dejen review constructivos **

"pensamientos"

0000000000 cambio de escena.

* * *

En un día cálido como cual quiera una pequeña niña y un enano demonio duende, se encontraban en un predio lleno de flores de diversos colores, los árboles se movían fuertemente, el tenue sol los iluminaba y el dulce tatarateó de la pequeña niña era hermoso.

-señor jaken dígame porque están feo, señor jaken dígame porque están feo-cantaba la dulce niña mientras recogía flores.

- rin cállate-dijo jaken mientras suspiraba pesadamente

-señor jaken porque no convierte sus suspiros en hermosas flores-dijo sonriendo lindamente

-rin guarda silencio-miro feo a la niña-"porque el amo sesshomaru tiene a esta niña es un estorbo, yo que estado varios años siguiéndolo como su fiel sirviente no me hace caso mientras a ella la cuida"- pensó un poquito celoso

-señor jaken dígame el señor sesshomaru es fuerte-una pregunta inocente que enojo a jaken

-que dices niña… claro el amo sesshomaru es el demonio más fuerte-dijo levantando el báculo de dos cabezas para después dejarlo caer sobre las flores-ni el incompetente de inuyasha le ganaría así que recuerda rin nunca dudes de la fuerza del amo-miro de reojo a la niña quien estaba impresionada

- no nunca dudare- rio un poquito mientras embostaba una pequeña sonrisa- vamos señor jaken-tomo de las manos al pequeño duende

-a donde rin-dijo confundido

-a donde más con el señor sesshomaru-lo soltó para después correr pegando unos pequeños brincos

-rin espérame-grito mirando cómo se alejaba

-apúrese señor jaken-grito cantado

-esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes-suspiro cansado

.

.

.

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

-señor sesshomaru donde, donde estará, señor donde estará-cantaba rin sentada en una roca admirando el paisaje mientras tocaba la cabeza de ah-un –señor jaken donde estará donde estará-levanto su mirada para apreciar las lindas aves volar, se escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban.

-rin vámonos-una ronca voz la sobresalto

-si-se levantó de la soca de una forma elegante tomando las riendas de ah-un-vamos ah-un-lo jalo para que caminara el dragón solo gruño y camino junto la niña-estoy contenta porque mi amo llego, estoy contenta porque mi amo llego-brincaba y corría a la par de los dos demonios.

-rin te puedes callar- jaken ya estaba harto de escuchar su voz

-no al señor sesshomaru le gusta-dijo alegre cantando más fuerte

-al amo no le gusta tu molesta voz, es más la aborrece-dijo furioso para después sentir culpa, viendo las lágrimas que amenazaban caer en los ojos de rin

-jaken- la voz amenazadora de su señor lo hacía estremecer de miedo

-bueno… no es que cantes feo es que bueno es que no puedes cantar-el pobre demonio estaba nervioso no sabía que decir –no llores más sabes si no el coco te comerá-rin lloraba más fuerte el duende empezaba a decir incoherencia haciendo sentir mal a la niña.

-señor jaken usted es malo-lloraba a lagrimas peladas

-no si lloras te verás fea-y seguía hasta que una piedra que le había aventado sesshomaru lo noqueo.

-rin deja de llorar-dijo caminando hasta ella bajando su cuerpo hasta estar a la medida de rin-no llores por cosas insignificantes-levanto su mano hasta la cara de la pequeña, limpiando las gotas saladas que caían sobre sus ojos como cascada.

-pero dijo el señor jaken que no le gusta como canto-miro fijamente a sesshomaru con los ojos irritados, el dejo de limpiar sus lágrimas para acaricias con la misma mano el cabello de rin.

-yo nunca eh dicho que no me gusta como cantas-sin más se levantó dejando a rin esperanzada-rin vámonos-dijo caminando dejando a jaken en el suelo

-claro-susurro sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras montaba a ah-un-ah-un camina-jalo al dragón de los cuernos este empezó a caminar dejando a tras a un jaken noqueado

Desde ese día rin nunca dejo de cantar, le dedica a sesshomaru y jaken siempre sus dulces melodías, aunque jaken nunca lo diga en voz alta él sabía que a su amo amaba sus canciones y el también

.

.

.

* * *

**Bien termine… a decir verdad siempre quise hacer un sesshoxrin pero no sabía cómo hacerlo jjeje quizás haga más nos vemos XD **


End file.
